Talk:Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings
The placement of this story in the timeline is based on a brief exchange between Maggie O'Malley and Magnus Völler in Istanbul. Maggie asks where Magnus plans to be next, and Magnus replies that with any luck, he'll spend April in London. --Icybro 15:22, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I am very confused as to what is going to be considered canon as the wii/ps2 games are essentially the same, but the ds game is vastly different. For one, the both contain different characters, follow a different storyline, and contain different locations. --Dontcallmejunior 22:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :What specifically are the new story elements in the DS game? I would say that both are canon, and that the canon story is some sort of synthesis between the two. It's too bad the novel was canceled, because that would have made this easier. --Icybro 16:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Different locations shouldn't be too hard to synthesize into one coherent storyline - but if things are presented differently in the same locales, it might lead to discrepancies. For instance, Jones getting the Jade Sphere on Star of the Orient doesn't appear in one version - instead Archie Tan gets the Jade Sphere after the cable car chase... but if it doesn't mention where he retrieves the Jade Sphere, then it probably can be assumed that he got it from the Star of the Orient, instead of Jones finding it there. However it sounds like we have issues with the spelling of Suzie/Suzy, and possible issues with her kidnapping and rescue. Jawajames 00:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::The implication in the PSP version is that hte Jade Sphere was hidden by Tan in middle of Chinatown, in some side street they parked at. There is no mention of any hidden ship at all. Yes, Suzy's kidnapping and rescue appears quite differently in all three versions. In the DS as I recall, you just kind of chase the tong around, catch up with her, and she leads you to the entrance of Star of the Orient in Tan's office, and tells you about the hidden key. ::In PSP version she's tied up in a barrel inside of the fireworks factory. You have to block passage to a couple of entrances in the factory and free her while holding off Tong goons. Archie is held upstairs by Blind Duck, and a couple of other tong. ::You already know about chasing Blind Duck down in the Wii/PS2 version to the roof of the firework's building, where Suzie/y is being held. ::One other thing to note is the situation with the cable car. In the wii version its used to escape from the tongs after Indy recovered the Jade Sphere. In the PSP version its used to escape the tongs and reach the Jade Sphere. ::After playing all three I think there are elements in all three that would have made up the next gen version of the story. The cable car version in the PSP and DS is probably closer to the verison from the nextgen game as we saw in early gameplay videos. That is Indy riding on top of the cable car instead of inside of it. Also from all three we learn there are several Shepherds that lead to the city. Perhaps in the next gen version Indy would have traveled to several of the locations including Istanbul and Paris to get the complete "Shepherd". ::Another thing I noticed was Maggey O'Malley. While you get the impression she has her reasons for trailing Indy, only the Wii/PS2 version clearly explains her motives, as being part of British Intelligence. ::It's also kind of worth noting, imo, the PSP version had the best dialogue (Indy has more one liners), and in many ways the best pacing. Indy talks alot more than he does in the Wii/PS2 version, and his wisecracks Indy feel similar to the type in the movies. Unfortunely there were a few places where it seemed that levels were missing, and things weren't explained well enough. Like its hinted that Indy is going to go somewhere, but then he jumps to somewhere else other than where he was going. For example there is this build up to indy collecting three mirrors to enter the Temple of the Cosmos. Yet the next level he's trying to escape from Magnus and close the temple. There is no level detailing what occured inside. I don't think I skipped any cutscenes? In some cases though the PSP version gives more details about the places and characters giving them better background information ingame or giving them official names. For example the PSP version gives the Nepalise city the name of Suya Desh (I'm don't recall of the Wii version mentions that). ::The PSP also has better puzzles than Wii version overall. Unfortunely the levels were painfully short. Nothing like the huge level and puzzle heavy designs in Infernal Machine. However with the exception of a few levels in Wii/PS2 (the ballgame puzzle), I think the psp version has more memorable level designs overall. ::In some ways I felt you could make a comparison to the three games as the three paths in Fate of Atlantis. The DS version was more of a "wits path" compared to the other two version. PSP was closer to a team path, as many of the levels had you working with a partner of some sort. The Wii/PS2 version was purely a fists path, relying primarily on action sequences.Baggins 01:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Waterways I have the psp version and stuck at the waterways stage. The second door closes every time when I arrived at the door step. I have tried rolling forward to see if I could go in at a lower angle but failed. Anyone can help? :This isn't the best place to look for gameplay help, unfortunately. Baggins does have access to the PSP version, though and might help you out if you ask on User Talk:Baggins. :You might also try video game help sites like gamefaqs.com, mycheats.1up.com, or ign.com : Jawajames 00:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Remember to whip the cracked pillar to collapse it. Then push the base to the first gate. Move to the other side, open the first gate, pull the pillar under the gate. That will keep the first gate open. Then open second gate, you'll be able to run through.Baggins 01:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Plot Summaries I think, seeing as to how long each summary is, that each game version should have it's own separate summary page.Dontcallmejunior 17:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd say the "summaries" are slightly longer than what would technically be a true "summary". I've just been very complete, to make it as accurate as possible and make it easier for other people to edit them down, and move any relevant information to other articles, as needed.Baggins19:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually on further thought I agree that three seperate articles plus a main overview article would be a good idea. Articles for the three seperate versions would allow for more details on game specific information such as descriptions of the gameplay, control, etc, as well as the individual plot summeries specific to the version.Baggins 19:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm personally for just the one page with different summaries like here but it's up to what the majority would prefer. Vetinari(Appointment) 19:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I also think that one page with 3 (or 4) different summaries in it would be best. Although what would be ubercool is to have it shown in four columns (where we can then easily track the adventure into one coherent adventure). Jawajames 22:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I have deleted the Photo/Picture because there wasn't anything than a red X. -- Indy1981 18:23, 5 May 2010 (UTC) I still can see the Image (on my computer, on the Internet Café Computer - this afternoon, it was there), also sorry for deleting messages that was a mistake. -- Indy1981 16:25, 7 May 2010 (UTC)